With the proliferation of wireless devices that have increased power, memory, and other features, more and more wireless devices are being used for entertainment purposes, including for executing content such as games, movies, and audio. Users of wireless devices may want to access and/or receive content using their wireless devices. However, users may be limited in the amount of content that may be accessed and/or received via their wireless device based upon a network access plan that the user has with a network service provider. Moreover, users may have to pay additional costs for accessing and/or receiving content using their network access plan.
Thus, it would be desirable to obtain content through data connectivity, such as Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) and Bluetooth or other free services, other than through a paid network access plan.